


First Kiss

by LadyIce



Series: How to Train Your Supreme Leader [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Rey will try to cut your head off if you try to kiss her, Reylo - Freeform, don't cut Kylo's hair, star wars crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIce/pseuds/LadyIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and Rey have their first kiss after Kylo finally convinces Rey to stop trying to cut his head off in battle. Sort of. Sixth in the How to Train Your Supreme Leader Series and more crack from this cracked mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little background on this piece. This is Episode Six of How to Train Your Supreme Leader. This is an AU of sorts that places Kylo Ren as the Supreme Leader of the First Order after the natural death of Snoke. Snoke has appointed Kylo as Supreme Leader on his deathbed. Rey has left the Resistance to follow her heart to Kylo and they live together in their quarters on the First Order base. You can find the first five episodes of How to Train Your Supreme Leader at:
> 
> Episode 1: That Damn Ashtray  
> http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/6581023
> 
> Episode 2: Jabba's Pomegranate Breeze Wine Coolers  
> http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/6580930
> 
> Episode 3: The Granddaddy of All Tattoos  
> http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/6619450
> 
> Episode 4: Glory Be in the Bathroom! (NSFW)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6651112
> 
> Episode 5: Going Solo (NSFW)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6866029

Kylo Ren went to his quarters, keying in the code to enter. He walked through the front room to the kitchen, not finding Rey yet and continued to the back room where the pillar that held his mask was kept. He grumbled as he found cigarette butts in the ashes on the pillar. Hux must have been by.  He picked the butts out as he placed his mask on the pillar, heading back into the kitchen. He heading into the bedroom to start disrobing as Rey emerged from the bathroom.

“Hey! How was your day?” she said, smiling.

He shrugged, “It was alright.”

“You seem down. No villages to burn?”

He shot her a dirty look, “No. I had an interrogation and it didn’t go so well.”

“I’m sorry. What happened?”

“I killed the guy.”

“Kylo! I thought we talked about this! You were going to try to lower the number of people you killed on a daily basis!”

“I have! He was the only one today!”

Rey shook her head, “Alright, you are trying if he was the only one.”

He hung his robe up in the closet, “At least I kept my robe clean. Laundry services has been slower at getting things back lately. I’ve reworn a couple.”

Rey walked over to him and put her arms around his waist, “It’s hard being an evil space lord.”

“You could be a little more supportive,” he put his arm around her.

“That’s not part of the deal. You get my heart, not my support.”

“I know,” he sighed. “You’re on a not so secret mission to drag me back to the Light, kicking and screaming if you must. You will fail.”

“You underestimate my power,” she giggled. She let him undress down to his undershirt and pants then pulled him to the bed. “Behold the power of my vagina!”

He couldn’t help but laugh and kissed her, “What is wrong with you?”

“Says the guy who kills people for a living.”

“Says the girl who left the Resistance for that guy.”

“I’m on a mission. In the meantime,” she kissed him deeply. “I get to reap the benefits of the steps it takes to complete my mission.”

“Do you remember our first kiss?” he asked.

She laughed, “I don’t think that’s something I could forget. I think it’s time for a flashback….”

* * *

Kylo Ren and Rey’s lightsabers flashed against the night sky in a flurry of sparks and bursts. It was a frantic battle between the two warriors to gain the high ground through a rolling forest terrain with neither quite able to gain the upper hand against their opponent. Rey was the quicker adversary, able to dodge and parry the more powerful Ren with his broad strokes and sweeping reach.

“Rey, stop!” Kylo ducked as she took a swing towards his head.

“If you tell me I need a teacher again I will kill you for sure, Ren!” She swung her lightsaber towards Kylo’s shoulder and he blocked her.

“No, I mean, you do, but,” he ducked as she swung as his head again.

“I’m not kidding, Ren!”

Ren came at her with a swinging motion meant to pull her lightsaber from her hand, but misjudged and she nicked his robe with hers, leaving a singed tear, “Aw, Rey, do you know how much these things cost? I can only get them at one tailor on Corusant!”

“I swear to the Maker, Ren, I’m taking your head off tonight!” he moved to the right as she swiped at his neck.

“Just stop fighting me for a moment!” This time he barely ducked in time as her lightsaber whizzed across the top of his hair, sizzling the ends and filling the air with the scent of burning hair. He raised his off hand towards Rey and froze her with the Force. “And I swear to the Maker, Rey, if you took too much off the top and I have to get my hair cut above my collar, I might actually come back and kill you. I don’t want to kill you, Rey, but my hair is an entirely different story. Getting an appointment with Jamiz on Nar Shaddaa is damn near impossible, especially with my….reputation. Take my head if you must, but leave the hair alone so it will look good when they put it back with my body for burial. If they can find it.” He released her from his hold on her with the Force.

She still stood in place, her lightsaber raised, staring at him, “You are insane. You could have killed me right there. And the whole thing with your hair….Why aren’t you wearing your mask?”

“For reasons, Rey, reasons!” he paused. “I don’t want to kill you. That’s just it,” he moved closer to her. She still had her lightsaber raised, ready for the attack. He lowered his, showing his lack of aggression. “I have thought about you every day since the first time I saw you on Takodana.”

“You mean the first time you saw me on Takodana and kidnapped me,” she took her lightsaber and swung at his head again.

He ducked and grimaced, “Yes, there was that, too. A miscalculation on my part.”

“A miscalculation?!” she exclaimed, taking another swipe at his head and barely missing. “I suppose interrogating me was another?”

“No, that was all one big mistake. I really should have snagged that little droid. He would have caused much less trouble than you,” Kylo jumped back as she took a stab at his chest and he blocked another blow towards his head. “Will you stop trying to kill me for just one moment?!”

“This is a battle, you idiot!”

“Tell me you haven’t thought about me!” He shouted.

“I haven’t thought about you!” She snarled.

“I know you’re lying because you’ve at least dreamed about me!”

She stopped for a moment, her cheeks turning red, “How do you know that?”

He stepped towards her again, lowering his weapon, “Because I was there, with you, in the dream.”

“I told you to stay out of my head.”

“You pulled me in, Rey. I was asleep, too,” he stepped closer to her and leaned in as if to kiss her, but she stepped out of the way and he fell flat on his face, his lightsaber rolling to the side. He rolled and grabbed it before she came down with a blow to his shoulder, able to block her attack.

“Were you trying to kiss me? I should take your head off for that alone! I hope you broke your nose when you fell on your face.”

“I don’t think that’s what I broke,” he said as he curled up a bit.

“Fucking pervert,” she kicked him in the side while he was still down and he grunted but was still able to roll away from her before she could land a blow with her lightsaber.

“Kick a man while he’s down,” he grumbled while he jumped up to face her again. 

She came at him with a full attack and he caught her attacking wrist with his off hand, holding it in place, being in the much stronger of the two. It was a struggle, as she was much stronger than she appeared, but he was still able to keep her from attacking, his strength and reach being much more than hers. This time he wasn’t injured and exhausted like he was before on Starkiller. He made his move, putting his lips on hers. She tried to resist but after a moment found she couldn’t, that she didn’t want to and she was completely confused.

The Force is a strange thing. It can make minutes feel like hours, hours feel like days, weeks feel like mere seconds. Rey didn’t know how long they kissed. She didn’t know why she kissed him back. She didn’t know why she liked it so much. It felt awkward at first but quickly felt like the most natural and most  _ right _ thing in the galaxy. Her off hand found his cheek, her thumb running along the scar she had left him. He softly bit her bottom lip as she did that. She stepped away from him, mouth agape, lowering her weapon. Her hand came up to cover her mouth.

For the first time, she saw Kylo Ren smile. “Do you still want to kill me, Rey?”

“Maybe,” she whispered.

* * *

Kylo Ren smiled and nuzzled Rey’s neck, “Do you still want to kill me, Rey?”

She rolled her eyes and laughed, “Only when you leave your underwear on the floor.”

“Just be glad I wear underwear or I’d have one raging case of swamp ass under these leather pants.”

“You’re so sexy,” Rey gagged. “Take me now!”

“Maybe I will and maybe, if you’re lucky, I’m not wearing any underwear today,” he nipped at her neck.

“Maybe we should save this for Reylo After Dark?”

He smiled, “Sounds good.”


End file.
